Love Will Never Die
by Haruno Hermione
Summary: "Walaupun kau pergi… tapi aku tetap akan membawamu kembali menuju Konoha!"


Love Will Never Die

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/ Hurt

Type: Manga

Disc. : Kishimoto-sensei and me (?)

Summary: Walaupun kau pergi… tapi aku tetap akan membawamu kembali menuju Konoha!

"Sasuke… Cintaku akan tetap padamu… Dan… aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha dan aku akan buktikan hal itu!"

Sakura POV

Malam ini… malam yang penuh bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang dilangit biru gelap yang indah…

Aku tidak tahu kenapa malam ini serasa mengatakan padaku bahwa akan ada sesuatu hal yang… special?

Lalu, kulihat foto team 7 dulu, saat semua masih tersenyum bersama, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama…

Tetapi semua itu adalah masa lalu…

Betapa polosnya aku mencintai Sasuke dulu…

Tanpa kusadari air mataku meleleh ketika melihat foto Sasuke.

Buru-buru aku mengusap pipiku, dan tiba-tiba kejadian antara aku dan Sasuke 5 tahun lalu.

_Flashback…_

_5 years ago…_

_Malam hari… saat aku bertemu Sasuke yang hendak meninggalkan Konoha…_

_Me: …_

_Sasuke: Kenapa kau berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini… malam-malam begini?_

_Me: Karena pasti lewat jalan ini kalau keluar desa… selalu lewat sini…_

_Sasuke: Pulang dan tidur sana. *Tap, tap, tap… tap, tap… _

_Me: *Cry* … Kenapa tidak ngomong apa-apa…? Kenapa selalu diam saja…? Tidak mau ngomong apa-apa padaku…_

_Sasuke: Sudah kubilang tidak usah repot-repot. Tidak usah pedulikan aku._

_Me: …_

_Sasuke: …_

_Me: *Little smile* … Aku… selalu dibenci Sasuke, ya… Kau ingat?_

_Sasuke: …_

_Me: Waktu jadi genin… hari pertama kita diputuskan menjadi kelompok tiga orang… Waktu pertama kali aku berdua saja dengan Sasuke di tempat ini… kau marah padaku, 'kan?_

_*Flashback 2*_

___Sasuke: Kesepian…_

___Aku: Eh?_

___Sasuke: Tingkatnya bukan seperti kesedihan karena dimarahi orang tua_

___Aku: Ke… kenapa tiba-tiba…?_

___Sasuke: Kamu… menyebalkan_

_*End of flashback 2*_

_Me: …_

_Sasuke: … Aku tidak ingat…_

_Me: …! _

_Me: Ha ha… begitu… memang sudah lama berlalu…_

_Sasuke: …_

_Me: Tapi… sejak hari itu, Sasuke dan aku… lalu, Naruto dan guru Kakashi…_

_Sasuke: …_

_Me: Kita berempat melakukan berbagai misi… memang penuh penderitaan dan merepotkan. Tapi, itu… Sangat menyenangkan…_

_Me: … Aku tahu… tentang klan Sasuke. Tapi, tidak ada orang yang bahagia karena balas dendam. Sasuke juga… ternyata…_

_Sasuke: Aku memang begitu juga…_

_Me: !_

_Sasuke: Aku berbeda dari kalian… aku ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan kalian. Semua yang kita lakukan berempat… aku juga pernah berpikir kalau itu jalanku… Kita memang melakukan semuanya berempat, tapi akhirnya hatiku memutuskan untuk balas dendam. Aku hidup untuk itu. Aku tidak bisa jadi sepertimu atau Naruto._

_Me: … Apa Sasuke mau merasakan kesepian seperti dulu lagi! Waktu itu, Sasuke mengajarkan padaku kalau kesepian itu penuh derita! Saat ini, aku mengerti sekali sampai terasa sakit…! Aku… punya keluarga dan teman-teman… tapi, kalau Sasuke tidak ada… Bagiku… Bagiku, itu sama saja dengan kesepian…_

_Sasuke: … Mulai sekarang… kita hanya memulai… jalan baru kita masing-masing._

_Me: …! Aku…! Aku suka sekali pada Sasuke sampai tidak tertahankan! Kalau Sasuke mau bersamaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal! Tiap hari akan menyenangkan dan pasti akan bahagia! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke! Karena itu… Kumohon tetaplah di sini!_

_Sasuke: …_

_Me: Aku akan membantumu balas dendam! Aku pasti akan lakukan sesuatu untukmu… uh… Karena itu, tetaplah… di sini bersamaku… kalau tidak bisa… bawa aku juga… Uuh… uuh…_

_Sasuke: Kau Memang… Menyebalkan. *Set*_

_Me: Jangan pergi! Kalau kau pergi, aku akan berteriak…_

_Sasuke *Fut!*_

_Me: !_

_Sasuke: Sakura… Terima Kasih…_

_Me: … *Duk!* Sa… suke…_

_End of Flashback._

Ah!

Air mataku meleleh lagi…

Sasuke… sedang apa kau sekarang?

Kulihat sekali lagi langit malam dibalik jendela kamarku.

Ah…

Bintang-bintang sudah lenyap. Tetapi, bulan masih bersinar terang di langit.

Pasti sudah larut malam…

Seharusnya aku tidur sekarang. Besok aku harus ke tenda rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaan si Karin itu.

Lalu aku merebahkan diriku di kasur, dan mulai menutup mataku untuk tidur.

Sasuke…

Esok pagi…

"Fuahh…" ucapku sambil meregangkan bandanku.

"Cepatlah mandi, Sakura! Nanti kau akan dimarahi Shizune kalau telat!" ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

Tap, tap…

Lalu aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Lalu dengan cepat mandi dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Setelah berpakaian, aku pergi ke ruang makan dan segera makan.

Setelah makan, aku langsung berjalan menuju tenda-tenda rumah sakit. Bangunan rumah sakit yang dulu hancur akibat serangan Pain, sekarang ditinggali dengan tenda-tenda untuk merawat ninja yang terluka dan penduduk Konoha lain yang masih terluka.

Tap, tap…

Aku pun sampai di tenda-tenda itu.

"Hai, Sakura!" teriak Shizune dari jauh. Lalu Shizune berlari menuju diriku.

"Ya, Shizune?" ucapku ketika Shizune sudah tepat didepanku.

"Kau pasti mau mengecek keadaan pasien baru itu 'kan?" ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum. "Iya, Shizune" ucapku.

"Ok, bawalah buku cek ini. Jangan sampai jatuh ya? Takutnya kertas buku cek itu menjadi kusut dan pengecekannya menjadi tidak tepat" ucap Shizune sambil menyerahkan buku cek padaku.

"Ya" ucapku sambil menerima buku cek itu.

"Baiklah… sekarang aku mau mengecek pasien lain ya? Dah, Sakura…" ucap Shizune sambil berlalu dariku.

"Iya… iya…" jawabku sambil berlalu menuju tenda tempat Karin dirawat.

-Di tenda Karin…-

"Selamat pagi, Karin. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" ucapku dingin.

"…" jawabnya. Lalu kulihat papan cek nya.

"Ok. Segitu saja Karin. Selamat tinggal" ucapku sambil berlalu menuju jalan keluar tenda itu.

"Kau pasti benci padaku 'kan?..." ucapnya ketika aku sudah mencapai pintu keluar tenda itu.

Deg!

Aku terdiam.

"… Kau pasti marah padaku karena si Sasuke sialan itu 'kan?" ucapnya.

Deg!

Aku masih terdiam. Tanganku yang awalnya berada di pintu keluar tenda itu menjadi merosot.

…

…

Duak!

Seketika aku memukul Karin sekeras-kerasnya hingga terlihat dari mulutnya keluar darah segar.

"Sekali lagi kau katai Sasuke, KUBUNUH KAU!" teriakku.

Lalu aku berlari keluar meninggalkan Karin yang terdiam di kasurnya.

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju rimbunan pohon di sekitar daerah pondok rumah sakit ini. Kujatuhkan buku cek itu dan hilang entah kemana. Lari… dan lari… sambil terisak dan air mata bercucuran di wajahku. Lalu aku pun berhenti di salah satu pohon yang kelihatannya rindang. Lalu aku menangis.

"Uuh… uuh… uh…" isakku.

Normal POV

Tanpa disadari, Sakura yang sedang menangis di pohon itu terlihat oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu mendekatinya.

"Hey…" ucap Kakashi sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dan buru-buru menghapus corak air mata di wajahnya.

"Gu… guru Kakashi ngapain di sini?" ucap Sakura sambil menghadap Kakashi.

"Ikuti aku. Ayo, cepat…" ucap Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk sambil berlari mengikuti Kakashi yang duluan telah berlari.

Keluar dari hutan…

Berlari menuju sesuatu tempat dimana tenda-tenda untuk menyimpan barang-barang bekas yang penting.

Lalu Sakura dan Kakashi memasuki pondok itu… "Sakura… lihatlah kesini…" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku dan gulungan kertas didepannya.

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju tumpukan buku dan gulungan kertas yang sedikit berantakan itu.

Sakura POV

Lalu aku mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dan membacanya.

_Milik: Sasuke Uchiha._

I… ini… milik Sasuke?

"Buku dan semua gulungan kertas yang berada di sekitar tempat ini adalah milik Sasuke" ucap Kakashi yang membuatku menatap wajahnya.

"… Awalnya anbu akan menggunakan bau dari buku dan gulungan kertas ini untuk melacak keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi hal itu gagal dilakukan karena percuma saja…" ucap Kakashi menatapiku.

"Percuma saja?" tanyaku

"Karena sehebat apapun ninja, tidak akan pernah ada seseorang yang dapat melacak seseorang yang letaknya jauh sekali dan layaknya menghilang" ucap Kakashi. "Coba kau lihat barang-barang milik Sasuke itu. Siapa tahu kau akan menemukan sesuatu…" sambung Kakashi.

Lalu kuambil salah satu gulungan kertas yang sepertinya menarik bagiku.

Kenapa…? Kenapa hatiku serasa bergetar ketika memegang gulungan kertas itu?

Kertas berwarna biru gelap…

Ada apa ini?

Kubuka lembar gulungan kertas itu dengan hati-hati…

Lalu kubaca…

…

_Sasuke Uchiha Property_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"__I… ini…" ucapku_

___Setelah selesai kubaca, aku menaruhnya di tempat asalnya._

___Sambil tersenyum aku berlari keluar tenda, meninggalkan Kakashi-sensei yang heran melihatku berlari secepat itu. Berlari dan berlari hingga akhirnya aku sampai di tempat bertemunya aku dan Sasuke terakhir kali di Konoha. Memang, tempat itu sudah tiada, tinggal tumpukan debu dan kayu-kayu bekas pohon disekitarnya. Perlahan-lahan senyum ceriaku menjadi senyum kecut. Kutampangi daerah itu. Lalu aku memejamkan mataku._

_…_

_Apakah kau mendengarku?_

_Aku disini menunggumu… walaupun kau tidak akan pernah pulang ke Konoha… tetapi aku yakin bahwa suatu hari kita akan bertemu lagi disini…_

_3 tahun aku, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei mengejarmu… untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha, tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada, bersama aku, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei._

_Walau aku telah berubah dan kau juga berubah, walau kau tak mencintaiku tetapi aku tetap mencintaimu walau kau seorang missing-nin kelas S, walau kau telah menyakiti hatiku, tapi aku akan mencintaimu selamanya…_

_Apakah kau mendengarku?_

_Aku disini… akan mengucapkan sebuah janji bahwa aku…_

_Akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha!_

___Kubuka kembali mataku. Tersenyum._

___Seandainya kau tahu…_

___Sasuke…_

___Akhirnya setelah 2 minggu selesai jugaa! Hm… banyak yang typo ya… (Saya juga sebenarnya ga terlalu tahu tentang typo dan OOC atau OC dan dll… jadi, tolong ajari saya ya direview! *maksa, duak! Ditendang ke Amerika*) _

___Gyaa! Sebenarnya saya sedikit malu sama cerita saya sendiri… soalnya banyak banget yang salah…._

___Oya! Cerita ini adalah waktu dimana Sakura bertemu Sasuke yang kedua kalinya._

___Dan… Flashback pertama dan kedua itu diambil dari komik Naruto asli lho!_

___Ok, that's enough to talk…_

___And…_

___Review?_


End file.
